


Let me chase those nightmares away

by piercouffaine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I'm Sorry, Little bit of angst, Nightmares, i love them together, peter and bucky and natasha are super close, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercouffaine/pseuds/piercouffaine
Summary: Peter has a nightmare and Bucky and Natasha are there to help him. (this may seem super vague but the story is just short)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Let me chase those nightmares away

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short work, I literally wrote it in like fifteen minutes but I like the concept. I hope you enjoy it!

Peter was having a nightmare. Again. He’d had them almost every night after homecoming. Moving into the Avengers Tower helped a bit because he had people there who understood and helped him but living there didn’t stop the nightmares from happening. Every time, the nightmare was the same. The Vulture suit, flying around, cutting through the ceiling supports. The ceiling crashing down on him. He felt like he was suffocating whenever he remembered that moment. FRIDAY realized that Peter was having another nightmare and woke up Tony. 

“Boss, Peter is having nightmare again.”  
“Got it,” he replied sleepily. 

He got out of bed and walked towards Peter’s room. When he opened the door, he could see Peter rolling around, a look of distress on his face. He walked over to Peter and shook him awake. 

“Pete, you gotta wake up.”

Peter did wake up, but that did not stop his panic. He mumbled something that Tony couldn’t make out, but repeated it again and again until Tony could understand. 

“мама паук, волк, мама паук, волк.” (mama spider, wolfie) 

Tony didn’t know how to speak Russian but he knew those words well. They were Peter’s nicknames for Natasha and Bucky. 

“FRIDAY, please wake up Nat and Bucky. Tell them that Peter needs them.”  
“Right away, Boss.” 

Tony carried Peter out to the living room and set him down on one of the couches. A few minutes later, Natasha and Bucky walked in. 

“Is he okay?” Natasha asked.  
“He had a nightmare and started asking for you two,” Tony replied.  
“мама паук?” Peter asked, hearing new voices.  
“Oh, маленький паук (little spider),” she replied walking over to Peter. 

When she sat down next to him, he sat up and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her neck. Bucky sat down on Peter’s other side, rubbing circles on his back while Natasha combed through his hair. They both spoke softly to him in Russian, reassuring him and helping him fall asleep. It worked because soon, all three of them were fast asleep on the couch. Once he knew Peter was calm, Tony left and went to bed. 

Now anytime Peter has a nightmare, FRIDAY wakes Natasha and Bucky instead of Tony and they bring him out to the living room and calm him down just like they did the first night.

**Author's Note:**

> What did ya think? Lemme know in the comments. Also if you have any other ideas or requests, please let me know.


End file.
